


Pop Star Holmes

by krislynrose



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bored Sherlock Holmes, Caught, Dancing, Embarrassed Sherlock Holmes, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Music, Quarantine, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krislynrose/pseuds/krislynrose
Summary: Sherlock is bored once again. How does he entertain himself?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	Pop Star Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> *I don't own Sherlock or the others, just Emily*

***Emily's POV***

I was standing in the shower rinsing off all the shampoo, conditioner, and soap, wondering if I made the right decision of letting my boyfriend, Sherlock, play with my phone. I mean, we sometimes play with each other's phones, but only when we're at each other's presence. It's the first time I let him use my phone when I'm not around, and I hope he doesn't take pictures of severed limbs with my phone. If I turn my phone on and see the severed head in the fridge as my wallpaper, I will scream. But I'm pretty sure he's just downloading classical songs on my phone, not that I'm complaining. I love classical music. Or maybe he's just listening to the pop songs in my phone, what he likes to call "girly pop."

I turned the shower off, dried myself off, and got dressed. As I was combing my hair, I heard music playing in the living room. Nicki Minaj, to be specific.

_'Doctor, doctor, need you back home, baby_   
_Doctor, doctor, where you at?_   
_Give me something_   
_I need your love_   
_I need your love_   
_I need your loving_   
_You got that kind of medicine that keeps me comin''_

It's coming from either my phone or the radio. I then heard John laughing. What is going on?

_'My body needs a hero_   
_Come and save me_   
_Something tells me you know how to save me_   
_I've been feeling weird_   
_Oh! I need you to come and rescue me_

_Ooohhh!'_

I finished combing my hair and left the bathroom to head to the living room. I immediately froze. What I saw was Sherlock wearing a blue Katy Perry wig, with my pink bikini top, and his shorts. He was lip syncing to Nicki Minaj with a wooden spoon. John was laughing his ass off, and I'd have to say, this is hilarious! I wanted to record it, but I realized the music was coming from my phone, so I took Sherlock's and started recording him, hoping he doesn't catch me.

_'Make me come alive_   
_Come on and turn me on_   
_Touch me, save my life_   
_Come on and turn me on_   
_I'm too young to die_   
_Come on and turn me on_   
_Turn me on_   
_Turn me on_   
_Turn me on_   
_Turn me on_

_Make me come alive_   
_Come on and turn me on_   
_Touch me, save my life_   
_Come on and turn me on_   
_I'm too young to die_   
_Come on and turn me on_   
_Turn me on_   
_Turn me on_   
_Turn me on_   
_Turn me on'_

Sherlock started dancing, which I found adorable and hilarious.

_'Oh, you make it, make it right_   
_My temperature is super high_   
_If I scream, if I cry_   
_It's only 'cause I feel alive_

_My body needs a hero_   
_Come and save me_   
_Something tells me you know how to save me_   
_I've been feeling weird_   
_Oh! I need you to come and rescue me_

_Ooohhh!'_

As Sherlock was dancing, his wig fell off, and he immediately picked it up and put it back on, and continued dancing, with John laughing as he watched. I tried to hold in my laugh as I kept recording.

_'Make me come alive_   
_Come on and turn me on_   
_Touch me, save my life_   
_Come on and turn me on_   
_I'm too young to die_   
_Come on and turn me on_   
_Turn me on_   
_Turn me on_   
_Turn me on_   
_Turn me on_

_Make me come alive_   
_Come on and turn me on_   
_Touch me, save my life_   
_Come on and turn me on_   
_I'm too young to die_   
_Come on and turn me on_   
_Turn me on_   
_Turn me on_   
_Turn me on_   
_Turn me on'_

It's not everyday I see Sherlock loosen up, and show his goofy side. I love seeing this side of him.

_'You've got my life in the palm of your hands (palm of your hands)_   
_Come and save me now_   
_I know you can, I know you can'_

Sherlock then noticed me at the corner of his eye and immediately froze. I stopped recording.

"Emily! How long have you been watching?!" he asked, panicking. He turned the music off and handed me my phone.

"Long enough. Why did you stop?! I was enjoying the show!" I told him.

"I hate Nicki Minaj! No offense," Sherlock said.

"Sure you do," John teased.

"Babe, before you freak out, I sent the video on the group chat. Even the family group chat. Mycroft just said he nearly choked on his cake and fell off his chair, laughing his ass off," I laughed.

"You did what?! Love, why would you do that?" Sherlock whined, taking the blue wig off. It was the wig John wore when he dressed up as Katy Perry for Halloween last year.

"It was adorable! I love it!" I told him. I went up to him and kissed his cheek softly.

"It's embarrassing!" Sherlock said as he took the pink bikini top off, only for two apples to fall out. I pursed my lips to hold in my laugh.

John fell off the couch laughing.

"Aww, I'm sorry, sweetie. If you want me to erase it, I will," I said, holding his hand gently.

"No, it's ok. Keep it," my loving detective boyfriend told me.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, love. Keep it. I'll get over it eventually," Sherlock assured me, kissing my forehead softly.

"Good! I was gonna be so upset if you delete the video!" John said.

"Yoo-hoo! Anyone home?" Mrs. Hudson asked, knocking on the door.

I got up to answer the door. "Hi, Mrs. Hudson!" I greeted cheerfully.

"Hello, dearie! And hello, boys! I made you your favorite cookies!" Mrs. Hudson said as she placed the plate on our table.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Hudson!" I said. I took a cookie and started eating. "There's something I want to show you," I added as I showed her the video.

After Mrs. Hudson watched the video, she was laughing. "Oh my goodness, dearie! This is hilarious! And it's a perfect video to show to your future kids," she said, winking at me and Sherlock.

John snickered, while Sherlock and I blushed.


End file.
